List of programs broadcast by Sponge-Toon Network
Note: *The * means that a show is ending soon. *The ** means reruns and repeats. Current Programming Originals * The New Mr. Men Show * Pee-Wee's Playhouse: Adventures in Puppet-Land Nickelodeon * The Loud House * Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Rugrats ** * SpongeBob SquarePants Cartoon Network * The Amazing World Of Gumball * Apple & Onion * Craig Of The Creek * Infinity Train * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * * Steven Universe * Summer Camp Island * Victor and Valentino * We Bare Bears Acquired Programming * The Adventures of Puss in Boots ** * All Hail King Julien ** * Bakugan Battle Planet * DC Super Hero Girls * Dinotrux ** * DreamWorks Dragons ** * Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh ** * The Land Before Time ** * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Mighty Mike * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? * Total Drama ** * Totally Spies! ** * Unikitty! Upcoming Programming * The Casagrandes (October 2019) * Pony (Q4 2019) * Wonder Park (2019) * The Fungies! (2020) * Glitch Techs (2020) * Tig n' Seek (2020) In development * Lego Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar * Man in the House * Meet the Voxels * Rugrats revival * Untitled Garfield animated series * Untitled Star Trek animated series * Untitled We Bare Bears spin-off series Former Programming * 6teen * Adventure Time * The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * All Grown Up! * Animaniacs * As Told by Ginger * Atomic Betty * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Back at the Barnyard * Ben 10 * Bunnicula * Bunsen Is a Beast! * Camp Lazlo * Casper's Scare School * CatDog * Catscratch * ChalkZone * Chowder * Clarence * Code Lyoko * Codename: Kids Next Door * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Danny Phantom * The Deep * Dexter's Laboratory * Duck Dodgers * Ed, Edd n Eddy * El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera * The Fairly OddParents * The Flintstones * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy * Harvey Beaks * Hey Arnold! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Inspector Gadget * Invader Zim * Jackie Chan Adventures * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo * Justice League * Justice League Action * Justice League Unlimited * The Legend Of Korra * The Life and Times Of Juniper Lee * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show * MAD * The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack * Men in Black: The Series * The Mighty B! * Mighty Magiswords * Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir * The Mr. Men Show * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Nexo Knights * The Penguins of Madagascar * Pink Panther and Pals * Pokemon * The Powerpuff Girls * Regular Show * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Robot and Monster * Rocket Power * Samurai Jack * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo, Where are You! * Shaun the Sheep * Skunk Fu! * The Smurfs * Sonic Boom * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Taz-Mania * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom and Jerry * Tom and Jerry Tales * TUFF Puppy * Welcome to the Wayne * What's New, Scooby-Doo * The Wild Thornberrys * Winx Club * The X's * Xiaolin Showdown * Young Justice Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Universal Kids